1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle including a first transmission mechanism and a second transmission mechanism provided in parallel with each other between a driving force source and a drive wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
There is well known a vehicle including a dog clutch equipped with a synchromesh mechanism. The dog clutch transmits power or interrupts transmission of power in a power transmission path that transmits power of a driving force source to a drive wheel side. This is, for example, the vehicle described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-281423 (JP 2010-281423 A). JP 2010-281423 A describes that a target speed stage into which a speed stage is shifted is established by activating the synchromesh mechanism. That is, a synchronizer ring is pressed against a friction face of a cone of a synchronized-side gear (hereinafter, referred to as synchronized gear) in the target speed stage by moving a synchronizer sleeve toward the synchronized gear. Thus, the synchronizer ring is synchronized with the synchronized gear, and the synchronizer sleeve is meshed with the synchronized gear.